Upstaging Illusion
by Got Scots
Summary: What happens to Ewan, Des and Sun in Season Three? Will they be successful in finding Jack or will the polar bear get to them first? Sequal to Locke and the Key.
1. Singing!

Upstaging Illusion

Chapter One

A white mountain of fur suddenly slashed through the bushes. Nikki screamed. Ewan leapt to his feet. The polar bear stomped over Eko's body, not harming it at all. It hurried towards the group of four, claws pounding in the dirt.

"Run!" Ewan heard Paolo yell at him and Desmond who were still frozen in fear. Ewan tugged at Desmond's arm and pulled him to the left, the way he thought Nikki had run.

He yanked on Des' wrist harder as he dashed through the jungle, pushing branches out of his way with his free hand. His heart was thumping wildly at the combination of two things--his fear of the polar bear and the thrill of squeezing Desmond's hand in all the rush. He wasn't sure why that got him so nervous. He was just pulling Desmond to safety--just trying to protect him. So was Desmond's blistered hand all he could think about?

* * *

_He tugged on her hand playfully. He could feel the light, May breeze tickle the scalp between his spiky, ginger hair. He still held his Midsummer Night's Dream script in his free hand. The pages crumpled with nervous, spotlight sweat flapped freely in the wind._

_He had dragged Ayla from rehearsal and told her he had a surprise waiting for her. He had led her all the way to the beautiful, hilly landscape about a mile behind the theatre. Their feet were tired, but the excitement of the secret location kept them going._

_"Ewan McGregor!" Ayla tried to sound scolding over the wind._

_"Hmm?" Ewan turned round with a childish smirk, his eyebrows raising._

_"You DID NOT!" Ayla was out of breath as she stared wide-eyed at the large hill they were coming upon. At the very top of the hill, a red, plaid blanket was neatly spread out with a basket, a bottle of champagne and two glasses sitting on top. "You WERE listening when I told you about the hills," she laughed. _

_Ayla pulled back on Ewan's wrist and stopped him from drawing her up to the top. She grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him close for a kiss. "You are so sweet…" she shook her head. Ayla warmly embraced him and whispered, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."_

_Ewan pulled away and smiled stupidly. "Glad I could help." He leaned in to kiss her again, but stopped at a noise he heard. His head snapped round after he saw Ayla's eyes widen._

_Three men dressed in black leather jackets and dirty motorcycle boots had crept up the hill. One carried a gun, the other two carried strong, muscular biceps that made Ewan's saliva stick to his tongue. Protectively, he spread his arms out, trying to keep the men from Ayla._

_The man with the gun whipped his hat off and immediately, Ewan recognized him. His eyes widened in fear and he staggered backwards. "Get him!" the man with the gun pointed at Ewan. One of the muscular men began to charge as Ewan fled. "Get HER!" the leader ordered the remaining man before Ayla had a chance of escape._

_Ayla's feet were lifted off the ground by a strong pair of arms. She squealed as the large man picked her up so swiftly, it scared the hell out of her. She glanced over the hill to see Ewan with blood dripping from his nose. The strong man dressed in black was throwing him endless punches and kicks. Ayla screamed as loud as she could and kicked her feet wildly._

_Ewan glanced up at Ayla between punches. He felt the stinging taste of blood fill up his mouth as he watched. The muscular man threw another punch and Ewan screamed. Tears came pulsing out. Ewan turned for one last look at Ayla and he was sorry he did. The man holding her tossed her over the hill and Ewan watched as her fragile, little head was pounded against the hard Earth. "Stop!" he squawked._

_The man beside him kicked him until he was on the ground. Ewan felt the blood trailing from his nose and mixing with the soil. The corners of his vision were folding away. One last punch was all it took for everything to go black._

* * *

"Oooff!" Ewan felt his clumsy feet trip over a root and he fell flat on his face in the dirt. The taste of mud circled round in his saliva as he clumsily and painfully tried to stand up. _So kind of Desmond to help me, _Ewan thought sarcastically.

His arms shook as he stood slowly and glanced around. "Desmond?" he asked. "Desmond?" His eyes blinked. A few times until he finally realized Des had run off without him. "Desmond!" Now his voice had become more dry and hoarse.

Ewan looked around slowly once more, just to be sure he had left. Disappointment rose in his throat. Had Desmond really just been that selfish? Ewan heard a deep roar echo through the trees.The polar bear was getting closer now. Ewan took a scared sniffle in and raced on forward.

* * *

It appeared he had out run the bear. He was in the middle of the jungle with no food, no water and no sense of direction. Ewan let out a deep, dramatic sigh and began reciting lines from Moulin Rouge to entertain himself. He no longer had the fear of someone over hearing himself talking as different characters. He had been walking for hours now and he had memorized his loneliness as well as he had memorized his lines.

"The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved. Satine. A courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her the 'Sparkling Diamond', and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is... dead." Ewan laughed quietly at himself in case anyone _was_ watching. He then began quietly humming to himself.

His feet crunched twigs and leaves underneath the rubber bottom of his sneakers as he walked along to the beat. Soon, his humming grew louder and morphed into words.

"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before," his song started off simple and soft but grew louder as he realized nobody was listening. "Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more." Soon his strong, clear, beautiful voice was dancing carelessly through the trees. "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Tellin' me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I'll love you until the end of time. Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day!"

Ewan let out another deep sigh as he realized he had no one to sing the duet with. He stared at the ground and watched his shoes push the mushy dirt in.

Suddenly he looked up and saw a man watching him from behind a tree. He could just see the man's sparkling, curious, brown eyes and the tuft of messy, brown hair on his forehead. "Hey," Ewan snapped out of pure embarrassment.

Desmond took a step out from behind the tree. It appeared that he had stepped into somewhat of a spotlight as the sun shone perfect through the trees. An innocent smile crawled up his stubbly chin and pushed on his lips. "You're really good."

"You _heard_ me?" Desmond nodded. "Oh, I was just singing to myself." Ewan began to head over to his friend, since Desmond wasn't moving at all. He looked the man over, seeing the mud and grass stains on his blue, button-up shirt. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry I separated from you. I was just… everything was happening so fast. I wasn't thinking," he shrugged.

"But you're okay?"

"Just fine, brotha."

* * *

"I like to think you died for a reason, Mr Eko. I just hope it isn't too long before we figure out what the heck that might be." A frown rested on Locke's face as he began Eko's funeral. Ewan stood beside Desmond and watched Locke curiously. Ewan had never met any two people as meant for each other as Mr. Eko and Locke. "Rest in peace, Mr. Eko. Thank you for helping me find my--"

Ewan watched as John gave Eko's prayer stick one last look. It was so sad to watch him deal with Eko's death. Although, he didn't seem too upset on the surface, Ewan could just picture Locke's sadness.

"Uh… Locke?" Ewan asked uneasily as everyone was packing up to leave the funeral.

"Yes?"

Awkwardly, Ewan rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry about everything with Eko."

Locke looked puzzled. "Thank you, Ewan." The tongue twister made him smile.

"I'm sure.. I'm sure… everything is going to be alright," he wanted to sound comforting, but he didn't know what to say.

"Um… thanks," Locke turned away and Ewan's hand slipped off his shoulder. He shoved a bottle of water in his backpack and announced, "Alright everyone. Let's move on." He flashed a quick smile at Ewan and then headed off.

Ewan stood awkwardly, wanting so badly to say something else. The words were quivering on the edge of his lips, but he didn't know what they were. He sighed and picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulders and hurried to catch up with Desmond.

* * *

_If you're reading this and don't get it, check out it's "prequel" The Locke and the Key._

_It makes me sad to say this, but I think this will be the last chapter before Lost starts up again. But who knows, I may find something to write about during those two months of boredom. Two months? Oh, man that's a long time!_

_-Got Scots?_


	2. Flashback City

_Welcome to Flashback City, the land of... flashbacks. Today you will find the flashbacks of two major characters, Ewan McGregor and Desmond Hume. If you don't feel like reading these, that's perfectly okay. They won't have any HUGE effect on the storyline. I'm just a kid who's terribly bored waiting for Lost to come on._

* * *

Upstaging Illusion 

Flashback City

_Ewan_

He sat alone on the cold, hard football field bleachers. His bottom was numb and his fingers were tingling with the icy feeling of November. It was November 30th, St. Andrews Day. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, but all Ewan could do was sit alone watching the wind blow trash across his feet.

He folded his arms and wrapped his McGregor plaid scarf even tighter round his neck. Fidgeting with the tie on his uniform, Ewan wondered how long it would take until she got here. After all, Liadan was the only one Ewan was willing to skip band practice for.

The buttons on his jacket made his finger tips even colder as another gust of wind came by. Ewan hurriedly slipped the last brass button through the hole. He squinted his eyes to look farther than the field and to see if any people were coming closer.

Soon, minutes had passed by. The clock in the band room was ticking away as the other side drummers rehearsed their ongoing beat. Ewan could hear the pipes begin to play. He bit his lip and tried to focus on Liadan. Where was she?

Five more minutes had passed and now, Ewan was just sick of waiting. He would wait for Liadan forever, but not in the freezing cold. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and gave the field one last scan.

Soon, he was greeted by the flushing warmth of the school heaters. A few of his band mates also crowded round the door with deep, anxious expressions. "Sorry about the news," Liam said right away.

"Yeah, I thought you two were great together," Josh added.

"I didn't think it would ever happen, mate," Freddie patted him on the back.

"I--what are you on about?" Ewan asked as he wiped his nose on his wrist.

His three friends led him to a row of seats where they were supposed to be watching the pipes rehearse. A bit flustered, Ewan sat between Freddie and Liam. "Liadan?" Liam said as if it were obvious.

"Liadan?" Ewan turned to his mates.

Freddie swallowed hard and looked over at Liam. Liam rolled his eyes and began, "You've got to be kidding me. Haven't you heard? Liadan's with Daniel now."

"What!" Ewan exclaimed so loud that he turned and knocked over a box of music sheets, as well as getting an evil eye from the instructor.

Immediately, the bell rang and practice was cut short. Liam and Fred hurried to their next class on the other side of the building, leaving Ewan to clean up the papers. He let out a deep sigh as the room cleared out. This wasn't anything different, though. This was Ewan's life. People loved to talk to him when there was no one else to talk to, but then when they had something more important to do, they completely forgot about him. Even Liadan.

Ewan knew that someday he would find someone who wouldn't forget him. And if not… well, he'd be miserably alone forever.

* * *

_Desmond_

"How was your day, Des, dear?" Mrs. Hume asked.

Desmond tossed his backpack on the ground and loosened his tie. He walked to the kitchen sink and began washing his hands. "Good."

"How was the English test?"

"It was alright."

"Was it multiple guess like you thought?"

"Yep."

"Who'd you sit with at lunch today?"

"Henry," Desmond turned off the sink and dried his hands. He hated this daily interrogation after school. He hated how he had to lie in order to answer every question.

"What did she have you do in History today?"

"American history."

"Interesting. What did you learn?"

Des opened the refrigerator in search for some yogurt. "Native Americans and the settlers." Sometimes Desmond wished he could tell the truth. Sometimes he wished he could tell her how he slept through History everyday. Or how he sat alone at lunch everyday, not even touching his food. He wished people would stop asking him questions. He wished that his family would stop being so nosy about his school life. He wished that people would just leave him alone, so that he would never have to tell anyone the truth.

* * *

_Ewan_

Ewan woke up to a puddle of drool on his pillow. Disgusted, he pulled away and opened his eyes. A ringing sound was pounding in his head. Once he realised it was the phone, Ewan stumbled out of bed and hurried over to his desk. "Hello?" his groggy voice probably sounded terrible on the other end.

"Ew-Ew-Ewan?" a girl's voice stuttered. It was obvious that she was in tears.

"Florrie? Why are you calling now? It's one in the morning!" Ewan snapped.

Flora took in a deep breath. "Ewan, I can't--"

Impatiently, Ewan barked, "You can't what?"

"Ewan, I can't do this. I can't be with you."

"What? Why!"

"I've been going out with Cody for a week now."

Ewan couldn't even feel the phone in his hands anymore. His eyes lingered to his sock covered feet. Florrie was holding her breath on the other end. "Florrie, please. Take a deep breath. Now, listen to me. I want you to calm down, okay? Everything will be alright--"

"No, Ewan," Flora said strongly. "Everything won't be alright. I really like Cody and… and you're just. You're not for me. I'm sorry."

"Not for you?" Ewan's voice had barely become a whisper.

"Well, Cody's smarter. And sweeter. And he does nice things for me. He actually cares about me, Ewan. He's not self-obsessed." Flora stated this as if everybody knew.

"So… so that's it? You're not even going to give me a second chance? Cody just happens to be… just…"

Ewan could tell that Flora was giving him a weak smile on the other end. She said, "I'm sorry, Ewan. But I know I'm doing the right thing. Cody is perfect for me. You're not. I hope you'll find someone--"

"Oh, shut it," Ewan slammed the phone back into its holder. Just like every other girlfriend he'd had since he was fifteen, Flora had dumped him. Everyone thought he was a player just because he went through girls every two weeks. What they didn't know was how badly he needed someone to stay with him.

His body slumped against the edge of his desk as he slid down to the floor. He cradled his head in his hands and took in a deep breath. Then, another deep breath. He let out a quick sniffle and one last breath before resting his head against the desk behind him and falling asleep.

* * *

_Desmond_

It was supposed to be a memory game. It was torture.

Yesterday, the kids in English class had presented one thing that was special to him or her. They were getting a bit to old for this kind of stuff, but most of the class still enjoyed it. Desmond had brought in his patches from football tournaments.

Now, the class was loudly asking Mrs. Gansman for the answers to the questions on their sheet of paper. On the worksheet, the students were supposed to remember and write down who brought what. "What did Desmond bring?" the most obnoxious kid, Andrew, asked.

"Yeah, what did Desmond bring?" his friend Ryan echoed.

All the heads in the class turned to Des as his face flushed red. The one rule of the game was that they were not aloud to ask the person who had brought in the item.

Mrs. Gansman shooed the boys questions away. "Think about it."

"I've been thinking about it!" Andrew complained. "He's the only one I can't get!"

"Alright, I'll give you a hint," Mrs. Gansman smiled. She checked her paper before she spoke. "It had something to do with sports."

"Do you like cricket, Desmond?" Andrew asked.

"Up, up, up," Mrs. Gansman scolded. "You're not allowed to ask."

About a minute later, Desmond had calmed down. Nobody was asking him questions and nobody was staring at him. He was hunched over his paper, recalling the item that Olivia had brought.

"Mrs. Gansman," Andrew whined. "I don't even remember Desmond's speech! How am I supposed to guess what he brought?"

Desmond shielded his face with his hand. He stared down at the carvings in his desk. Why did everyone always have to forget him? If his mum were here, she would've known his item in an instant. Why was it that his family knew every sentence in his life biography, but the kids at school couldn't remember a word he spoke? Desmond held his breath and tapped his pencil on the side of his desk. He glanced up at the clock. There were only fifteen more minutes of English class left.

* * *

_Well? You like? You like? If you ask me, lost-characters-as-kids stories are adorable! So, yeah. Has anybody been watching the Lost moments? Shirtless Desmond!_

_Also, look for the sequal to Attack of the Ewan McGregor Clones coming soon! Woot!_

_-Got Scots?_


	3. A Fear of Water

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Three_

"I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you on the trip back," Desmond bowed his head. He continued walking by Ewan's side as the headed to the water for a swim. It had been Ewan's idea to swim in the first place and Desmond had just nodded and smiled. Now, Desmond was regretting his inability to speak up and say no.

Ewan's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. "I--no. No, that's not…"

"You're very talkative, you know," Desmond raised his head a bit. "I suppose I was just tired of the questions, brotha." He laughed and began to take longer strides.

"Mmm," Ewan pondered over what Desmond meant. Should he stop asking questions then, or did Desmond find it amusing? He stopped at where the water barely touched his toes and took off his shoes and shirt. He tossed them to the side and began un-buckling his belt.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Desmond asked tentatively. He was already on his way to the water, his bare back in the sun and the edges of his jeans damp.

"Swimming," Ewan replied innocently. He continued undressing until he was down to his boxers. Then he ran into the water and dove in.

Desmond laughed at the sight of him, smiling in the bright, fresh air and salty waves. He imagined Ewan liked the water, but Des couldn't say the same for himself after that boat accident three years ago. He slowly walked in up to his knees but then stopped and stared into the glassy, green sea.

"What?" Ewan joked. "You scared?"

Desmond shook his head no and continued in until the water was up to his waist. Ewan swam to meet him. "You okay, Des?"

"Yep."

Ewan dove under the water, splashing Desmond in the face as he did. He emerged shaking his spiky hair dry. Desmond smiled. He wouldn't dare go under the waves like Ewan, he was too afraid they would wash him back to shore.

Ewan asked, "Didn't your family ever go to the lake?"

"Yeah…" Desmond looked away.

"This one time," Ewan began. "When I was like eight, we went to Loch Ness." He said "Loch Ness" in a funny voice that made the two of them chuckle. "And my brother, Colin--well I was so bloody terrified to go in 'cause all the legends and shite--and so Colin shoved me in the lake! It was horrible!"

"So…" Desmond concluded. "You don't like lakes?"

"Oceans, lakes… not really," Ewan grinned, realising his mistake in saying this.

"Then why are we swimmin', brotha?"

"I thought you liked swimming!" Ewan laughed. "You're always telling me how you were in a marathon or something."

"I told you about that once. And it was a race around the world, not a marathon. And marathons don't involve swimming anyway."

"They don't?"

Desmond shook his head.

"Race round the world, eh? Was that the one for your girl?"

"Penny."

"Same thing."

"Yes, that was the er… race for Penny."

Ewan smiled. "Who knows, Des. Maybe she's still looking for you. Right now."

"Hmm…" Des watched as Ewan gazed out at the vast sea.

Suddenly, Ewan raised his arm and pointed at something. "Hey, is that… is that a boat?"

Now, Desmond was interested. He swam around Ewan so that he could see what the actor was pointing at. It did indeed look like a boat skimming across the water. "Yeah…" Desmond frowned.

Ewan turned back and looked at Des. "Well who the hell do you think that is?" he asked.

Scratching his head as he thought, Desmond replied, "I don't know."

Ewan reached up his arms and smoothed his hands across his hair. Then he rested his hands on the back of his head. He thought aloud, "Hmm… the Others maybe. Aw shite that'd be bad… what if.." He suddenly nudged Desmond's shoulder and giggled, "What if it's Penny heroically crossing the seas to save you?"

Desmond smiled. "Unless Penny has short, greasy hair and a southern accent, I'd say that's Sawyer, brotha."

"What?" Ewan did a double-take, making sure Desmond was right. Sawyer, Kate and an unconscious man, who was probably Jack, were rowing their way to the island. Ewan looked back at Des, "Do you think we should go out to meet them?" Desmond replied with a shrug and Ewan began wading out.

Soon, he had reached the boat, his fingers clamped onto the side for support and his legs kicking. "Sawyer!" he smiled. "Kate!" He looked toward the back of the boat. "Is Jack alright?"

Sawyer's smirk quickly changed into a serious glare. "That's not Jack," he said.

"What?"

"It's not Jack, dumbass," he said. "It's some kid we picked up named Karl."

"Oh," Ewan looked wearily back at Desmond who was already out of the water and drying himself off.

"You checking him out, pretty-boy?" Sawyer smirked at his own joke.

Ewan frowned as the boat slowed down and he helped them drag it on to shore. Once he had helped Kate and Karl out of the boat, the four of them were hovering round Karl, trying to wake him up.

Kate suggested, "Ewan, Desmond, why don't you go get help. Get Locke or Eko or someone."

"Er… yeah," Ewan began backing away towards his clothes. "I'll go get Locke." He slipped one leg into his pants.

Desmond gritted his teeth. "I'll go too, I suppose…" he muttered.

"Hurry," Kate warned.

With this, Ewan forgot about his shoes and shirt and raced into the jungle after Desmond. He hoped that this bloke Karl would be alright.

* * *

_Lost is back! I really liked the new episode, but I can't wait for the Valentines Day episode. You know they made the Desmond-centric episode air on Valentine's Day for a reason... ME!_

_I am really not sure how to spell Carl/Karl's name. (One of the mysteries of Lost.) I usually call him by "Carl/Karl", but it didn't seem right here. So I spelt it with a K because that's how my friend spells it._

_Well this is more like a mini chapter because nothing really happened, but there was some nice fluff and stuff. Don't worry, I'm sure the next episode will give me plenty of ideas for chapters!!_

_-Got Scots?_


	4. Drinking Songs!

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Try Again --Keane

_What I was isn't what I am._

_I'd change back, but I don't know if I can._

_Still, I'll try,_

_Try again, _

_Try again._

_Baby I die_

_Every night, every time…_

_But I was made the way I am,_

_I'm not a stone, I'm just a man._

_Lay down your arms and I_

_Will lay down mine._

_Rip back the time that we've been wasting._

* * *

Ewan watched as Desmond's eyes scanned the jungle floor, the bushes, the tree tops. He was searching furiously for something with his squinting, brown eyes. Ewan reached his hand out carefully as Locke continued his speech. He patted Desmond's hand. "You okay, Des?" he asked softly as there was a pause in the conversation.

The brown eyes continued searching. Hurley added as all eyes turned to the mad Scot, "Hey guys… is something wrong with Desmond?" At this, Desmond's eyes widened and he raced off into the jungle. Ewan was surprised to see how fast the man could dart past the branches and leaves.

"Oi, Des!" he cried. He looked over at Hurley for help, but he possessed the same look of shock as everybody else. Ewan raced after Desmond into the jungle, soon followed by Charlie and Sayid.

Soon they reached the beach where Desmond continued running. Ewan exhaled loudly and rested his hands on his knees. A few people began to watch as Des whipped off his shirt and shoes and made a flailing dive into the water. Ewan stared, his face flooded with concern. "What the hell is he doing?" he asked Charlie.

Paying no attention to him at all, Charlie turned to Sun. "Hey… where's Claire?" Without listening to even half of Sun's response, Charlie headed out into the water as well. By now, Des had an unconscious Claire in his arms and he was carrying her to shore. He placed her gently on the ground and moved his sandy fingers across her face. He started giving her CPR. Charlie whined, "Hey, let me help. Desmond, let me help."

Ewan bent down and tried to pull Charlie away. "He doesn't _need_ help, you--"

"Get off me!" Charlie shoved Ewan off of him and he stumbled backwards. Turning back just in time, Charlie saw Claire's eyes widen and she started breathing again. "Claire," he said. "Claire are you alright?"

Standing up immediately, Desmond carried Claire off and started down the strip of beach. "It's okay, Charlie. I've got it. I'll just take her back to her tent."

The crowd watched as Desmond stomped off with his prize, leaving Charlie standing there alone. Ewan folded his arms and frowned. He wondered why Desmond made himself so isolated. Not only did he continuously push Ewan away, but now he was pushing Charlie away too. Ewan was relived it wasn't just him, but still he couldn't help wondering why Desmond would do that to himself.

He angrily headed back in the direction of _their_ tent. He liked to call the tent that he and Desmond shared "our tent" but it never really seemed that way. Desmond was always more interested doing things on his own. He was rarely at the tent the same time Ewan was, except for at night. And when he was there, he never spoke.

Ewan sat down under the tent and shut his burning eyes. He relaxed, placing his head down in the sand and flopping his feet out. He listened to the sound of the waves, trying to think of a way to get that bastard to talk.

* * *

_Everybody thinks I'm mad, _Desmond thought to himself as he hurried down the streets of London. He had just made a big deal about having seen Charlie before in front of a whole crowd of people. _I just can't help it. I'm not crazy, I know I'm not, _he convinced himself. 

"Hey. You," a boy of about eighteen tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Sorry?" Desmond turned round trying not to look like the crazed madman everyone thought he was. He was sure his hair was a mess, and his shirt was a little messy, but he hoped he didn't look too deranged.

The boy looked up at him with innocent, grey eyes. "Yeah, look," he said uncomfortably. "I'm uh… I'm lost. Maybe you could tell me where the school Guildhall is? It's an acting school, I…"

Desmond's eyebrows lowered cautiously. He inspected the kid closely before saying, "You're--I know you."

He watched as the boy's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked.

Des wasn't sure why the kid was as excited as he was. The way Desmond had said it, the words came out a bit creepy. "Yeah…" Desmond slowed down trying to take this one word at a time. He couldn't help it. All these flashes of an island came to his mind. They all had a ginger haired man with grey eyes. He was smiling. He looked injured or dizzy or faint. His head was resting against a tree trunk. He said, "Yeah, my name's Ewan."

The boy continued to watch Des expectantly, "Did you see the show at--"

"Ewan," Desmond stared at the kid in disbelief. "Oh my God. You're Ewan."

Rocking back and forth on his feet the boy said proudly, "Yeah, that's me. I didn't know--"

"There was a hatch. And you and I, we pushed the button. The island. We were on an island. You followed me. You followed me everywhere--" he was repeating the same thing he said to Charlie earlier. He tried to stop himself. _Oh, boy do I look crazy…_

He squinted his eyes and the boy said, "I'm sorry. I don't… I don't know what you're talking about. I just needed directions." He began backing away when Desmond reached out. For some reason he felt really bad for the kid. He had probably just arrived in the city and Des had scared him to death.

Desmond grabbed his arm. "No, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just a wee bit… out of it…" Des stuttered. Ewan gave him a worried look and Desmond let go of him. "I'll show you where the school is, Ewan," he said.

"N-No thanks," Ewan was horrified. He hurriedly walked away, turning back to get just one last look at Desmond. Des tried to say something, but the boy just kept walking faster, pushing his way through the crowd of people. Desmond frowned at the pavement as it dawned on him that Ewan was going the wrong way.

* * *

"We need to get him back to his tent," Charlie lifted Desmond up and helped him over to the shelter made out of blue tarp. Hurley shot Ewan a look, but Ewan was too baffled to speak. Hurley sat up as he watched Ewan's expression go from shock to anger. "What's up with him, dude?" he asked. 

Ewan stuttered for a while until he found the right words. He sat down in the sand in the spot where Desmond used to be lying down. He crossed his legs, pretzel style, and finally said, "I'm not sure."

Hurley asked, "Doesn't he like talk to you, man? I thought you two were like buddy-buddy or something."

Shooting him a glare, Ewan started playing with the sand. He bowed his head so that the trees cast a shadow over him and Hurley couldn't see his face anymore. Hurley took this time and began filling the silence, "I mean you know you're crazy when you laugh at a bottle of whiskey and that was _before_ he was drunk." Realising that Ewan did not find this funny at all, Hurley said, "But I mean… he's alright, man. I guess."

Suddenly Ewan let out a soft sniffle. Hurley looked over and asked, "Hey, you alright?" He turned all his attention to Ewan and forgot about eavesdropping on the conversation a few feet away.

The actor barely looked up, but Hurley could still see that he had been crying. Hurley shifted uncomfortably, wondering what he should say next. Ewan said softly, "I can't believe this."

"What?" Hurley asked as he rested his elbow in the sand and his chin on his elbow.

Another sniffle came and then Ewan's voice became hoarse. "Do you hear him? He's just bloody _sitting_ there, talking to Charlie. But look at him. He's actually… he's _talking_. He's actually telling Charlie what he wants to hear."

Hurley scratched his head, a little bit confused.

Realising that he was being over-dramatic, Ewan added, "He doesn't do that often."

As he sat up, Hurley wondered, "Well what do _you_ want to hear from him?"

"Nothing," Ewan sighed as he looked over at their tent as if it were a ticking clock. "They should be done by now," he said after a bit.

Hurley made a face when Ewan began standing up. "Whoa, dude. They can be done whenever they want to be done. It looks like they're talking about something pretty important."

Impatiently, Ewan sat down. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Hurley?" He sniffled and wiped his cheeks again, even though there were no new tears. "You won't tell him you saw me like this. Will you?"

"Nah," Hurley said with a smile. "Of course not."

Ewan added, "You… you won't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Hurley repeated.

"No," Ewan looked over at him as another tear raced down his pale skin. "You won't tell _anyone_. Ever. Remember that friend you told me about? The one you told me about when we first met?" Hurley nodded. "The one that loves Star Wars. Don't tell him."

Hurley gritted his teeth. "Well… what if he asks about you or something?"

"Tell him…" Ewan looked up at the sky as he thought. "Tell him I'm just like Obi-Wan."

He headed off on the direction of the jungle and Hurley was left with just the crackling fire. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what had just happened. Ewan was a confusing character. Just a few minutes ago, he was half drunk, singing drinking songs and leaning lazily against his buddy, Des. Now he had just totally switched personalities, sobbing his little eyes out and making Hurley swear he wouldn't say anything. Hurley rubbed his head in confusion and looked over at the tent.

* * *

"Charlie?" Ewan asked. He stared down into the pool of water, waiting for the ripples to be still so he could see his complexion. The two Brits were awkwardly standing at the pond nearest their tent, washing up before falling asleep. 

Normally they met here, but didn't say anything. Charlie simply returned to Claire and Ewan simply returned to Desmond. Now Charlie's eyes widened and he wasn't sure what to say. "Yeah?"

"What did he say to you?" Ewan asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Huh?"

"What did Desmond say?" Ewan pulled out the plastic toothbrush he had found days ago on the boat and attempted brushing his teeth with only water.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Just nothing. He was sort of apologising, really."

"Mmmhmm," Ewan spat out the water and then looked up at Charlie. "C'mon tell me. Please."

He licked his lips in decision and then shook his head. "There's nothing to tell."

Ewan tilted his head in disbelief. "Charlie, what did he tell you?"

"Look we were never friends, mate. Don't try to pull 'the face' on me," Charlie was about ready to slap him.

"What about Claire?" Ewan asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she's going to be just fine," he smiled. "That's good, I guess."

"Charlie, please?" Ewan begged. He had already packed his stuff, he was just standing there waiting for Charlie's reply. "Please just tell me what happened to him when the hatch imploded. I should have been there, I just--please."

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he finished washing his face. He turned to Ewan, ringing the wash cloth in his hands. "Alright," he practically rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you."

* * *

"Hey Desmond?" Ewan was snuggled against the man's chest. He looked up at Des, but could only catch a glimpse of the beard on his chin. Ewan was pretty sure the only reason Des allowed him to get this close to him was the whiskey. He could still smell it on the man's breath. 

"What is it, Ewan?" Des wrapped his arm around the blonde's back and patted him gently. He exhaled loudly as if he had just gotten home from a long day at work.

"What happened to you when I was gone? How come you're acting so strange…"

Desmond gently rubbed his back, moving his hand in smooth circles. Ewan cuddled closer to him, pressing his face against Desmond's sandy, old, collared shirt. "It's nothing, Ewan. Nothing you need to worry about, brotha."

"Is it… do you see them too?" he looked up at Desmond and finally got a response.

"What?"

"Do you see those little… _flashes_. They're strange. They're quick. Just a snapshot of what's going to happen," Ewan shook his head and turned away, pushing his back against Desmond's body.

Des alertly looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Ewan forced a frown.

"What are you on about?"

"Well…" Ewan bit his lip before turning back to Desmond. "I was just wondering. But if that's not what's happening then--"

"No, Ewan," Desmond's eyebrows lowered. "I know what you mean, brotha. I see them too."

* * *

_Dun dun dun. Okay, so don't worry, there's not gonna be any slash. Desmond's just drunk and Ewan's just... well Ewan's just crazy. Haha. And guess what? There's songs now! At the beginning! Wooo! Okay, so for the next chapter I couldn't exactly find a song, but still. I hope you like this chapter and Desmond fans--the next Desmond-centric episode is 3x17. Yesss!_

_What did you think of eyepatch man? I quite fancy him... JK! JK!_

_-Got Scots?_


	5. Movin' Out

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Five_

"Hey, Desmond? Can I help?" Ewan squinted at the sun's bright rays. He had been watching from a distant tree as Desmond carefully constructed a tent by the beach. Their earlier one fell down in a recent rainstorm and Des offered to build a new one. There had been only one thing he requested: time to himself.

Tying a knot with his nimble fingers, Des made a face. "What did I tell you?"

Ewan tilted his head as he gaze fell down to the sand. "Well, I just thought maybe you could use an extra hand…"

"We all need time to ourselves, Ewan," Desmond turned round, looking him straight in the eye. "You could use some."

Ewan rested his hands on his hips. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Desmond frowned. He reached over the roof of the tent and tugged on a section of blue tarp.

His friend let out a loud sigh and lingered for a moment, wondering if Desmond would notice. Then when he received no acknowledgement, he moved on, heading further into the jungle.

* * *

"Hey, there's a ping-pong match goin' on down the beach. You wanna go watch it, Des?" Ewan headed over to the edge of the tent where he kept his stuff. He sifted through his clothes trying to find something clean to change into.

The sun shone brightly in Desmond's eyes and he squinted down at the ground. He carefully rested his book on his lap as he thought. "No thanks," he said. "I'm busy reading." He held the book back up in front of him so that it blocked the nasty sun.

Giving up on his pile of dirty clothes, Ewan sat down in the sand next to him. "How come you never want to do anything, Des? You never want to go for a walk, or a swim, or play golf… you can't even find the time to get off your arse and watch bloody ping-pong."

Desmond looked up from his text. "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Ewan growled. "You don't get it, do you? You're supposed to think about it for a minute, act like you don't really care and then say, 'Sure. I can fit in a game of golf.'"

"Sorry," Des repeated. He continued reading, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ewan glared at him. He finished two pages before he looked up and stared Ewan right back.

A smile escaped the actor's lips and he finally said, "Desmond, c'mon."

He turned back to his book, scanning the words of Charles Dickens.

"Desmond!" Ewan hissed.

"You're just bored aren't you?"

"No, I'm not bored," Ewan replied. "I just want to do something with you. Trust me, I'm not bored. I have plenty of things round here that I could be doing."

"Then go do them," Desmond smirked.

He rested his arm in the sand and was about to stand up when Ewan finally admitted, "Okay, I'm bored." Desmond responded with a proud nod and turned back to his book. Ewan leant over towards him and began reading the top of page forty-two. "What are you reading?" he asked.

Angrily, Desmond held the cover of the book up so Ewan could read the title _A Tale of Two Cities_. He watched as Ewan smiled and then held it back up to block the sun.

Ewan added, "I read that. They made us read it school."

Des raised an eyebrow and attempted to continue reading.

"Who's your favourite character?"

"Charles Darnay."

"Can I read it when you're finished? Maybe we can discuss it when I'm done."

Desmond practically shoved the book in Ewan's hands. "I've already read it three times. Go ahead." He stood up and began walking of the direction of the jungle. Ewan frowned at him, wondering where he was going. Then he relaxed in the sand and began page one.

* * *

A huge grin lit up Desmond's face. He watched as he cast a shadow over Ewan's peaceful expression. He was clutching Desmond's open book against his chest, his head resting against the warm grains of sand. His pretty blue eyes were shut tight and every time he took a breath in, the book on his chest rose up and down.

Carefully and slowly, Desmond lifted the book from Ewan's grasp. He snickered as he saw that it was only open to page eight. He had left Ewan alone for about an hour and a half to go wander in the jungle for a bit. _The book must have been pretty boring, _Des thought.

Just as he was about to set _A Tale of Two Cities _back in Ewan's hand, his eyes fluttered open. "Desmond?" he asked dreamily.

Desmond's slight smile immediately morphed into a frown. "You're not very far," he said as he rested the book in Ewan's hands.

"Oh," the blonde sat up wearily.

"Hey, Ewan? We need to talk." Desmond sat down cross-legged beside Ewan as he slung he backpack down on the sandy floor of their tent. Ewan watching him intently. "You know how you were saying I never do anything with you? I just think that… well maybe it's the way you're asking me. I mean you've kind of been…"

"Annoying?" Ewan finished. "When I get ticked off, people tell me I'm annoying."

"They're right," Desmond sighed. He stared down at the ground, sensing a flicker of hurt fall across Ewan's face. "Maybe you should just…"

"Move out?" Ewan persisted. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"No," Des shook his head. "I just don't like it when you follow me round, you know?" He refused to look at Ewan's face, knowing that his baby blue eyes would bore into his own.

There was a long pause and this caused Desmond to think that Ewan was pretty upset. He responded with, "Yeah? Well you're pretty boring to follow anyway."

"Remember what you said about moving out?" Desmond looked up. "Maybe you were right, yeah?"

"What?" Ewan asked softly. It hurt to watch the pain flood his eyes.

Desmond winced and looked away. He said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But…" To gain some courage, he thought of how Ewan would pull his innocent eyes just to get his way. Des continued, "You're just annoying me. You're not much use. Just… go find someone else to bother." He stood up giving Ewan one last look, but the actor was shielding his face with his hand. "Okay?" Desmond asked, hoping to get a response.

Des lifted his head when he realised Ewan was not going to speak. He felt sorry for the guy for just a moment, and then headed off into the jungle.

* * *

_Awww, poor Ewan. So I was thinking and Darnay reminds me a bit of Desmond. A bit. You know there are theories that Des and Pen are based off the characters from the Odessy? Er... however you spell it. So anyways, I gotta go but thank you for all the reviews so far! Much appreciated!_

_Oh yeah, and I think I set a record. Desmond didn't say 'brotha' this chapter. I win!_

_-Got Scots?_


	6. Drifting off into Slumber

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Six_

The rolling, green hills dipped up and down, daring to fall against the bright blue sky. The wind brushed past his soft skin and forced his grey eyes to squint. The salty scent of ocean water filled the air around him. He stretched his arms out, letting the cool breeze tumble over them. Then, he fell to the moist grass, giggling like a madman.

Ewan sighed as he grinned up at the sky. He had absolutely nothing to do but enjoy the good weather. All day, he had wandered from camp to camp looking for someone new to hang around with. Now, he had retired to a beautiful clearing in the middle of the jungle.

"Oh," Ewan let out an extended sigh. He shut his eyes and tilted his head. Breathing slowly and deeply, he let the sun soak his face as he drifted leisurely into slumber.

* * *

"So this is what you call boar hunting?" Charlie asked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Load of shite, that's what this is."

Desmond faked a laugh. "Charlie," he smiled. He motioned for him to hurry up. "C'mon, we're almost at the clearing."

"How do you know this place so well?" Charlie asked as the two of them continued to hike through the woods.

Desmond hesitated for a minute. "I come out here often… when I get those flashes."

"Oh," Charlie said. His eyes widened as the two of them came across the clearing. It was absolutely beautiful. His eyes scanned the amazing scenery and then they finally set on a collapsed body in the middle of the clearing. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "Do you see that--that dead bloke up there?"

Des' eyes leaped to the top of one of the hills. "That's Ewan!" he exclaimed after he had time to scan the body for a moment.

Before Charlie could say another word, Des darted off in the direction of the collapsed man. He ran quicker than Charlie had expected. "Wait! Desmond, hey!" He was soon following Des at the heels.

"Ewan," Desmond exhaled, wide-eyed. He fell to his knees and hovered over the man's exhausted, pale complexion. As Charlie appeared behind him, Des bent down, pressing his ear against Ewan's chest.

Suddenly he heard a squeal beneath him and he backed away. "What--?" Ewan began. Des raised his arms immediately as if to say "I surrender". Charlie snorted out loud behind him.

Des looked back at Charlie and stared blankly. "You said he was--you said he was…" Desmond began.

"Sorry mate," Charlie laughed. He watched the sleepy actor sit up, still knocked for six.

"What was that about?" Ewan asked after everyone had calmed down. He eyed the both of them expectantly.

Des sat down cross-legged beside him. Awkwardly, Charlie followed suit. "Sorry," Desmond muttered as he wiped his forehead in exhaustion. "We were hunting and… and Charlie spotted you. I thought you were--"

Ewan gazed up at the sky and watched as a small flock of ivory birds shot across the clouds. He squinted at the bright sun. "Dead, maybe?"

"Sorry." Des could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

"It's okay, mate," Ewan reached out and patted him on the shoulder. Desmond flinched.

After he rolled his eyes dramatically, Charlie asked, "Anyone else starving?"

"No," Ewan replied with a simple shrug.

Desmond glanced over at him worriedly. "When was the last time you ate? You're losing weight, you know."

Ewan attempted to laugh this off, but only received a concerned glare from his friend. "Desmond," his eyes lowered. "Could I speak with you?"

The two men eagerly stood and heard an angry mutter from Charlie below them. Desmond smiled down at him. "I'll be back, brotha."

Ewan folded his arms as the two of them began walking down the hill. He watched Des' expression for a tick and then finally decided to speak. "Look," he began, rubbing his eye weakly. "Whatever I did to make you angry, I didn't mean to… Can't we be friends again, you know? Just… just tell me what I did and I'll change."

"Simple as that?" Desmond grinned at Ewan's act of innocence.

"Yes."

"Ewan," Desmond shook his head as he awkwardly headed down the steep slope. "Do you remember what you told me that night we all got smashed? You said that you saw flashes of the future too." He paused and scoped the area before heavily resting his brown eyes on Ewan. "That was a lie."

"What?" A boyish grin slithered across Ewan's face. After meeting Desmond's gaze, he stuttered. "W-Well. It wasn't a lie. I really do--I really do… see them." His eyes darted to the ground when he realised Des was still giving him the same look.

"Okay, well," he continued. "Maybe it was just a bit of a… er… fib."

"Why?" Desmond asked immediately.

Ewan forced a smile as he thought up his answer. "I dunno," he looked back over at his mate and realised he was not pleased. "You seemed so down, I thought maybe if there was someone who could understand your troubles… maybe you would feel better." He looked over and noticed Des' look of shock. "Sorry. I screwed up, I know."

"No," Desmond said after a minute of silence. It had taken him awhile to see that Ewan had only just been trying to help. Although his obvious lies had gotten on Desmond's nerves before, now he had a new found respect for the man. "Thank you," he said. The simple words were worth it--a smug grin was immediately painted across his boyish face.

* * *

The sound she heard was soft, sweet and melodic. It was some sort of soft humming or a song with blurred lyrics. Claire looked up from her tent in amazement as the sweet song had nearly calmed Aaron to sleep.

"There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how," the soothing voice crooned. Claire immediately recognised the song as Wonderwall by Oasis. "Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me…"

"Ewan?" Claire turned round and asked softly.

"Oh, sorry," the Scotsman snapped back into reality as he reached Claire's tent.

"No, it's lovely," Claire rested her hand on her heart as she stood. She bent down to help Ewan with the two bags of luggage he was carrying.

"Thanks," he practically shoved the heavier one in her hands.

"Where are you moving these to?" Claire asked.

"Back to Desmond's tent. Just over there."

Claire glanced back at the tent, hoping that Aaron would be alright for the short time she was gone. He was sleeping peacefully so Claire turned back to Ewan. "Already?" she asked. "But he just kicked you out yesterday."

"I _moved_ out, thank you," Ewan smiled.

"Right," Claire grinned.

"But we're mates again," Ewan assured her.

"Well, that's good," Claire said awkwardly. "Have you seen Desmond and Charlie? I need to speak with them."

"Why?"

"Charlie and I…" Claire hesitated. "Aren't exactly getting… we're in a bit of a tiff."

"Oh," Ewan's eyes widened. He set down his luggage in Desmond's empty tent. Claire grunted and placed her's down too. "Well, when I saw them, they were hunting in the woods."

"Charlie? Hunting?" Claire giggled, trying to find the strange chill she felt when Ewan said that. It seemed that Charlie had been avoiding her a lot lately. "Well, thanks." She waved goodbye and hurried off to see Aaron.

Ewan grinned and sat down under the shade of the tent. Once again, he found his eyes glued to the green, churning ocean. He was beginning to doubt any chance of rescue at all. Someday, Ewan hoped, a huge rescue boat would come gliding gallantly across the ocean, pushing the waves out of its path.

Along with most of the other survivors, he shared the fantasy of seeing his family again. He dreamed of hugging his wife and kissing his children on the forehead. He eagerly awaited the day that he would announce to his fans that he had survived the crash.

However, he knew that unlike the other people on this island, Ewan longed to return to his work. The idea of arriving back on set thrilled him, for he couldn't wait to be acting once again. He sighed, wondering what his first film would be when he returned…

* * *

_So I'm sure I'll find a million mistakes in this later. I don't have time to proofread...don't hate me! I just got the new Kaiser Chiefs CD: Yours Truely, Angry Mob. It is absolutely amazing. If you don't have the CD yet (or got in a month advance because you live in the UK) you should buy it!_

_Oh, and in this chapter we get a little more insight to Ewan's character. It got me thinking... when am I going to end this? Well, I have a point where I want each of the characters to be emotionally (haha that sounds funny) but plot-wise, I have no idea. I guess we'll just see what the writers of Lost have in store._

_-Got Scots?_


	7. Good Deeds

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Seven, brotha!_

"Well, Ewan," Hurley began to explain. His eyes were set on the Scot just a few feet down the beach. He looked over at Sawyer in the midst of his dramatic pause. "Ewan will do anything to help Desmond. So can you think of anything?"

Sawyer was getting damn tired of doing good deeds. But if he didn't want to be 'voted off the island' he was going to have to step up his game. He eyed Ewan who was sitting just down the beach sketching away in some notebook. By the way he kept looking up at the ocean, Sawyer guessed that was what he was drawing. "This is where I draw the line," he said to Hurley. "I will not have anything to do with that--"

"No nicknames," Hurley grinned.

"With _him_," Sawyer finished. He wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

Hurley folded his arms in thought. He finally asked, "Can you think of anything?"

"Anything what?" Sawyer snapped.

"Anything you could help him do for Desmond."

"How do you mean?"

Hurley thought for a minute. "Can you think of anything that he could do just to be nice? Maybe, I don't know, you could build him something."

"Look at him," Sawyer motioned to the actor. "Does he look like he's ever even _seen_ a hammer and nail before?"

"Well then what do you suggest?" Hurley asked.

"I got an idea…" Sawyer's voice trailed off as he hurried in Ewan's direction.

* * *

"Hey," an annoying, Southern accent interrupted Ewan's sketching. He glanced up only to see Sawyer bending down to see what Ewan was drawing. Quickly, Ewan stuffed his notebook away and looked back at Sawyer with out saying a word. "I was wondering…" Sawyer began. "Do you wanna help me with something?"

"Something like what?" Ewan only asked because he was truly bored. Desmond had left him alone to go out hunting or something.

"Well," Sawyer seemed annoyed by Ewan's question. "I was thinkin' that I would learn how to cook and stuff for myself. So do you wanna help me make something?"

"Er…" Ewan looked at him as if he were crazy. "Sure, I guess."

"Good," Sawyer stood up and watched as Ewan followed suit. "I was thinkin' I could help you make a nice meal for that friend of yours. Whatever his name is…"

Ewan's eyes lit up immediately. "Desmond?"

Sawyer glanced over at him warily. "As long as you don't say it like that again."

"Sorry."

Soon the two of them were headed off in the direction of the jungle. Sawyer followed Ewan to where he said the mango trees were. The two of them gazed up at the mango tree, both of them unwilling to climb all the way up just to get one or two. "He's _your_ friend," Sawyer said first.

"What?" Ewan looked over at him.

"You can go up," Sawyer pointed to the fruit at the top of the tree.

Ewan glanced up and made a face. He was not going to chicken out in front of Sawyer, so he took a deep breath in and answered, "Okay."

In a few seconds, Sawyer was hoisting Ewan up so that he could get a grip on the tree. Ewan's face had turned a pale white by the time his arms were wrapped round the trunk. "You're supposed to crawl up. Keep your arms and legs wrapped around!" Sawyer called.

"No!" Ewan whinged. He glanced up at the mangos and tried to reach them with one hand. He swatted effortlessly once and then gave up. He looked down at Sawyer with a comically panicked face.

"You idiot!" Sawyer called. "Don't do that! You'll fall off!"

Ewan was frozen halfway up the trunk of the tree. He watched as Sawyer blocked the sun with his hand like a sailor. "Oh God…" Ewan mumbled to himself. Then he remembered who he was making this meal for and with one powerful motion climbed about a foot of the tree.

"That's it!" Sawyer called. A grin spread across his face.

Ewan swatted again at the mangos only a foot or two above him. This time he felt himself lose his balance. He hugged the tree so that he wouldn't fall, but suddenly began sliding down the trunk. He screeched in pain as he fell to the jungle floor.

Sawyer rushed to him, laughing hysterically. "You idiot!" he repeated as he extended a hand to his fruit-salad-making partner.

Ewan's left hand took Sawyer's, his right was too busy holding his crotch which was on fire right now. "Ow, ow, ow," he repeated. He bent down, trying to get rid of the burn.

"I'll go up," Sawyer laughed. He walked up to the tree and expertly began inching his way up. Ewan stared in amazement as Sawyer threw three mangoes down at him. When Sawyer jumped down, Ewan eyed him angrily.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

Sawyer shrugged and picked up the two mangos that Ewan had dropped.

"You mean you could have just climbed up like that the whole time?" Ewan asked in disbelief.

Sawyer laughed out loud. "Guess so."

* * *

The sun beat down on their backs as Ewan and Sawyer put the finishing touches on Desmond's fresh fruit salad. Ewan sprinkled some granola on the top and then glanced down at their job well done. He smiled up at Sawyer, "It looks great."

"Yeah," Sawyer said awkwardly.

Ewan glanced down the beach and said, "He should be coming any minute. I can't wait to give it to him…"

"Yeah, well," Sawyer stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. "I gotta go."

"Huh?" Ewan looked innocently up at him, wondering why he wouldn't be able to stay and present their gift to Des.

"I got stuff to do," Sawyer shrugged simply. He began heading off in the direction of the camp before Ewan could say anymore.

A few minutes later, Desmond came trudging down the stretch of beach, obviously dissatisfied with his hunt. Ewan relaxed himself, tried to keep from smiling and stared out at the ocean as if he had nothing better to do. He nonchalantly hid the salad behind him so Des couldn't see.

Desmond sat himself down with a heavy sigh. He didn't even look over at Ewan, as if he were invisible. Ewan looked over and saw the weary lines that made dents in Desmond's face. He said, "Hey, Des."

"Hi," Desmond continued to stare out at the ocean.

Ewan reached for the plate of fruit salad and showed it to Desmond. "Hungry?" he asked with a huge grin.

"What?" a smile lit up Desmond's face. "This is for me?"

"Yeah," Ewan nodded.

Desmond took the plate from his eager hands and sat it down in his lap. "Heh," Desmond laughed in amusement. His eyes looked greedily down at the mixture of mango, pineapple and papaya and then back up at Ewan. "Thanks," he said.

Ewan scooted closer to him and pointed out the different fruits and toppings that made up the plate. Once he was finished, Desmond asked, "Do you want some?"

"No, no, no," Ewan insisted. "It's for you."

Nodding and grinning at the same time, Des chose a piece of mango and stuffed it into his mouth. He said, "It's great."

"Thanks," Ewan said as his fingers reached out and plucked a small piece of pineapple from the plate. "Don't mind if I do…" he made a funny face at Des to return his quizzical look.

"I thought it was for me," Desmond joked.

"Mmm," Ewan rested his head on Des' shoulder. "I'm tired."

Des felt Ewan's hair brush his neck and he felt his body get tense. Ewan was always resting his arm around Desmond's shoulders or doing this. It always made Desmond feel awkward, but Ewan seemed totally relaxed. "What was this for?" Desmond pointed down at the salad.

"Eh…" Ewan thought. "I guess just to say thanks. For being such a great friend." He realised his answer was too mushy and added, "And I was really bored. With you going out hunting every morning."

"Well thanks," Desmond chuckled.

* * *

Hurley nodded approvingly as he watched Desmond receive his meal. He looked over at Sawyer who's nose was stuck in a book. He said, "Well since you aren't watching, I'll give you an update," Hurley said. "Job well done. They're both happy, man. Look."

Finally, Sawyer's eyes looked up from the book and over at Ewan and Desmond. A rush of happiness suddenly filled Sawyer too. He couldn't shake the fact that he'd been thinking about all day--Ewan and him were so similar. Sawyer watched half gladly, half jealously as Ewan rested on his pal Des. Then, his eyes travelled down to the sand in disappointment. So far every good deed he'd done was helping someone help someone else. Sawyer frowned, wishing that he had someone to help. Just him.

* * *

_Aww, so I finally did a bit on Sawyer's character. He misses Kate. That was fun to write though, the whole mango bit. I'm gonna have to do a lot more Sawyer and Ewan stuff._

_Don't the kind deeds just leave you in a happy mood? sigh I want to go make Desmond a fruit salad. Do they even have papyas on the island?_

_Ohhh did you see in the show last night when Hurley gave some food to Des and Des was just sitting there thinking. I don't know why but that struck me as the cutest thing in the whole wide world. I actually rewinded it (rewound?) because that look on his face was so real and adorable._

_Alright well, happy easter everyone. Er... nondenominational holiday. Passover, Easter, No school. You choose which one you want to celebrate._

_--Got Scots?_


	8. Flight 815

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Eight_

"I'll stay up with you. I understand if you can't sleep." Ewan yanked the blanket out of his stuffed rucksack and spread it out over himself. "I don't mind," he said after Desmond's silent response.

Des pulled out a towel and tested it on the cool sand, under his head. He glanced over at Ewan with worry, "She could be hurt."

"Who? Who could be hurt?" Ewan whispered.

"Penny," Desmond said softly as his eyes fell to the sand.

"Yeah," Ewan uncomfortably shifted his position. "She's the girlfriend isn't she? I had a feeling it would be the girlfriend, otherwise you wouldn't have gone this crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the whole 'everything's gotta be just how I saw it in the vision' shite."

"Oh," Desmond smiled slightly. He didn't really want to talk to Ewan right now, but he knew the actor would bother him with questions anyway. All Desmond could do was think about Pen. How did she get here? Was she thinking of him? Was she searching for him? He couldn't just sit here any longer. He had to find her. "Hey, Ewan?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Ewan replied slowly as his eyelashes fluttered awake.

Desmond thought for a moment, his eyebrows lowering as he did. "Will you come with me? In the jungle. We have to find her…"

"Let me stop you right there," Ewan grinned. "No. Because a. that bloody jungle scares the hell out of me and b. I don't really want you to find your Penny." Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth femininely when he realised what he had just blurted out. "Sorry. I didn't mean… sorry."

"S'alright, brotha. But…why?" Desmond was always interested in figuring more out about Ewan, even if it usually took him awhile. Ewan liked to talk, but it was never about his true feelings.

Desmond could tell it was going to be difficult as soon as Ewan hesitated to answer. "Er… em… I was just… I didn't mean to say that."

Des shot him an all-knowing glare.

"I mean, not because I don't want you to see her again. I just… well then you two will spend all your time catching up and what will that make me? I'll tell you what it will make me. Alone. Once again." Judging by the look in his eyes, it was an embarrassing story for him to tell.

Des couldn't help but smile at this. His mate seemed so troubled over something so small. "Don't worry, we'll still be friends." He rested his elbow on the sand and propped his head up with one hand. Behind him, he could hear bits of a confusing conversation between Hurley and Jin.

"Yeah," Ewan rolled his eyes and turned so he was sleeping on his back. He rested the back of his hand on his forehead and forced a theatrical sigh.

Desmond wanted to laugh out loud at how dramatic Ewan could be sometimes. "Don't worry, brotha. I promise it will be the same," he reassured him with a small smile.

"No, it won't," Ewan complained as he gazed up at the night sky. Then he immediately turned to Desmond. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that."

"It's okay," Desmond turned so that he wasn't facing Ewan and tried to get some sleep. He could sense that on his other side, Ewan was feverishly trying to think of the right thing to say. "Go to sleep, Ewan," Desmond said tersely as he slowly shut his own eyes.

* * *

"I don't see why they just don't send you," Charlie sneered. The two of them were seated with their backs pressed against trees. They were directly across from each other, trying to tune out the screeches and moans coming from the stranger they found in the tree.

Ewan was never a fan of surgeries. His older brother would always have some medical show on in the living room when Ewan was trying to do his homework or memorise his lines. Ewan would try to look away, but whenever he did Colin would call him a baby. All those images Ewan had forced himself to see were now flashing in his head as he heard the heavy breathing and sudden screams from the girl Desmond was operating on.

"What do you mean?" Ewan asked quickly. He could sense Charlie's bad mood.

"To get Jack," Charlie said as if it were obvious.

He rustled his short, blonde hair before answering. "Hurley said it's too dangerous. No one's going. They might get… I don't know--"

"Well it's not like anyone wants you here, so they wouldn't mind you getting clobbered on the head by the others or something," Charlie laughed to himself.

"Yeah?" Ewan asked as he shifted uncomfortably. "What makes you so sure? I mean, Desmond wants me here."

"Does he?" Charlie asked with a grin. "You two lovers or something? Desmond wants me, Desmond wants me," he mocked.

Ewan rolled his eyes. At least Desmond hadn't found Penny. Then he would be sure that no one wanted him here. "Shut it, will you?" Ewan stood up and brushed off his pants. As he did, a final scream was heard from the poor woman to his left. He watched as the Russian man pulled a twig out of her side. Desmond closed the cut with a bandage and headed away from the scene. As anyone would have expected, Ewan followed him. "You feeling okay? You look pale," Ewan said without even getting a glance at Des's face.

"Oh, you," Desmond said with a hint of surprise. _He shouldn't be surprised, _Ewan thought. _I follow him everywhere. What am I doing? Why am I following him now?_

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were okay," Ewan said as he turned back round and headed back to his tree. His eyes rested on Charlie who was snickering up at him. He hurried and faced Desmond. "Des, you want me here, right?" he asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked.

This time, Ewan said it louder, knowing that Charlie would hear. He just hoped that the answer was one he wanted hear. Knowing Desmond, it wasn't. "You do want me here, don't you?" his eyes were begging for Desmond to say yes.

"Yeah, of course, brotha," Desmond forced a smile. "Would you leave me alone for a minute, please? I'm feeling…"

"Not so good?"

* * *

Hoping that a short rest would heal his unsettled stomach, Desmond had only shut his eyes for a few minutes. It was not long before he was awoken by Hurley.

Hurley shook his shoulders urgently with his sweaty hands. "Hey, Desmond. It's Charlie and Ewan--"

"Charlie and Ewan _what_?" Des' eyes opened wide. It was hard to adjust to the bright sunlight above his head at first, but finally he could make out Hurley's face clearly.

"Charlie and Ewan are fighting. Like _real_ fighting, man," Hurley said as he helped Desmond up. Before he could explain what real fighting was, Des raced off in the direction Hurley had motioned to.

He came across a blur of Charlie, Ewan and Jin. Jin was obviously trying to break the two of them up, but surprisingly, Charlie and Ewan proved stronger than him. Jin shook his head and gave up as soon as he saw Desmond coming. Even though he barely spoke English, he knew that Desmond would at least be able to get _one_ of them to stop.

"You bloody bastard!" Charlie cried at Ewan as he lunged for him, shoving him hard into the ground. Ewan moaned and then raised his fist to punch Charlie in his already-bleeding nose.

Ewan was focusing too hard on fighting to get out any insults at Charlie. He flung the rock star off of him and was about to sock him another punch when Desmond yelled, "Stop!"

Ewan's fist froze in mid air as he heard Des's voice ring through the air. He turned to Desmond immediately. "Sorry," he whispered under his breath as he hung his head low.

"Oh, so you'll listen to Desmond, eh?" Charlie asked as he headed for Ewan. Jin stopped him before he could get very far. "You'll follow his orders like a bloody dog won't you?"

Turning on his heel, Ewan shot the Englishman a glare. "Come here, Ewan," Des tugged at his shoulders as he watched Jin try to calm Charlie down behind him. Desmond sat his mate down and let his back lean against the support of the tree behind him. He leant close and tried to wipe the mess from Charlie's nose bleed off of his face. It was then that Desmond realised tears had been rolling down Ewan's cheeks in the fight.

Des backed away as if the tears were contagious. "What's wrong?" he asked in shock.

"Charlie's right," Ewan didn't think about hesitating. He was too exhausted to think. "Nobody wants me here."

"What? No." Desmond's face was flooded with distress. "Don't think that."

"Why? It's true."

"No, it's not, Ewan," Desmond sat down beside him. "I don't know why you make yourself think these things. You have plenty of friends, brotha." He wrapped his arm around Ewan and let the guy rest his head on his shoulder. "Hurley, Sun, Jin…"

"Not really."

"Well… me?" Desmond tried.

"Yes. Yes, of course. How could I forget?" Ewan grinned.

* * *

The air was filled with tension, and the minute anyone breathed some air in, they would feel their muscles get tighter and tighter. Everyone knew that Ewan and Charlie were grown men and that they could take care of themselves, but that didn't stop Desmond, Hurley and Jin from staring at the two Brits.

Ewan was bending down, his hands resting on his knees as he examined the injured girl, Naomi. He was asking her questions like, "Could I get you any water?"

Charlie was talking to her too. He was keeping her company, asking her things like what her family and friends were like while Ewan hurried and fetched her some water.

As Ewan returned with the bottled water, he sat down next to Naomi and brushed some hair out of her face. Then he helped her drink the remains of the water. Seeing the satisfaction on Naomi's face made him grin up at Charlie and surprisingly, Charlie nodded back.

Placing the empty water bottle on his other side, Ewan attempted to think up small talk questions. He was just about to ask Naomi about her house, when he was interrupted.

"Wait," she grunted as Ewan turned away.

He immediately turned to face her. "You alright?" he asked.

She reached up and brushed her hand across his face. Uncomfortably, Ewan smiled at her. She said, "Wait." Her eyebrows lowered as she stared at Ewan in deep concentration. "You're that actor…"

Ewan couldn't help but grin and look over at Charlie. Charlie groaned and rolled his eyes. He was about to stand back up, but waited to hear what Naomi was going to say in response to Ewan's arrogant attitude.

"You're that actor that died in a plane crash. Flight 815... How is that possible?" Naomi asked.

Ewan froze. Charlie stopped dead in his tracks. Hurley said, "Dude."

* * *

_Oh my gosh, I am absolutely loving Lost lately! That's why this chapter is so long! I'm sorry if long chapters offend you, but at least this one's a semi-good long chapter. Right?_

_Well, I searched online and that lady, Naomi was saying "I am not the only one" to ol' eyepatch when she was speaking funny languages. Isn't that creepy?_

_And my chemistry teacher thinks Desmond is a loser. Thanks Mr Luck. Thanks. (Maybe mentioning him in a chapter will get me an A? NOT.)_

_--Got Scots?_


	9. Fight

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Nine_

With the look that Jack gave him, Ewan could tell that he was annoyed. After dealing with Naomi and then Juliet, Ewan was sure that his complaints were just minor. Yet, he couldn't help drawing attention to himself, even if it was just Jack. Ewan laughed as Jack reached into the first aid kit. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't help it if my eye hurts. Can you not see it? It's black and blue!"

Jack grinned as he placed some cream on the cut above Ewan's eyebrow. "I'm not sure you're in pain as much as you care about how it looks, Ewan."

"Ha! Ow!" Ewan cried as Jack rubbed something painful into his cut and placed a bandage on it. "When will it be healed…" he muttered.

"You mean when will it stop looking disgusting?" Jack asked as he packed up his things. "Usually takes about a year."

"A year?!" Ewan cried.

"A week," Jack corrected himself with a grin.

"Shit," Ewan muttered as he hurried out of the dimly lit tent as quickly as possible.

Before Jack could even begin to analyze his small conversation with Ewan, he turned to his right to see Desmond enter the tent with a grin.

"I heard your conversation, brotha," he said with a smirk. "He can be a laugh sometimes, can't he?"

Jack nodded as he tried to name the emotion glimmering in Desmond's golden, brown eyes. "Something wrong, Desmond?" he asked as he shoved his fully packed first aid-kit to the side of his tent.

"It's Ewan," Desmond said flatly. "I've been having a lot of visions lately and… well… there's going to be an attack--"

"By whom?" Jack's urgent expression made Des wish he had never said anything.

"I don't know," Desmond lied. How could he tell Jack that he was going to plan a counter attack against the others? Or was he supposed to tell Jack that the others were coming so that they would be prepared?

"And so what happens to Ewan?"

Des bowed his head. "He's injured. But there's no more doctor. You aren't there to save him. I want to learn how to help someone with a broken bone."

Jack nodded gravely, trying to take in all the information just given to him. "Okay."

* * *

"Where have you been? Did you find an ice pack?" Ewan looked up from the copy of _Watership Down _that he was attempting to read with one eye.

Desmond trudged into the shade of the tent that Ewan was resting under and sat himself down. He shrugged and said, "Sorry, I forgot. I was with Jack."

"Jack?" Ewan snarled. "Doing what?"

"Just chatting. How's your eye?" Desmond reached out and forced Ewan's eye open as he looked up. Slowly, Des examined the bruises and cuts noting that they were almost exactly the same as they were yesterday. He brushed his thumb across the circle under Ewan's eye and felt him shudder.

"Ow," Ewan said ten seconds delayed. "You done?"

Des nodded once and pulled his hands away.

Suddenly, the flap of the tent flew open and Sayid's eyes glared inside. "We're having a meeting. Come now," he said sternly.

Desmond and Ewan hurried out of the tent. Sayid stopped Ewan from walking any further by resting his hands on the actor's shoulders. "What happened to your eye?" Sayid asked as he examined it with some concern.

Ewan grinned. "When we were exploring out in the jungle, I er… I had to save everyone from a group of the 'hostiles'." He put an emphasis on "hostiles" as he glanced over at Des with a boyish smirk. "And so I was shoving everyone out of the way," he continued with wide, theatrical eyes. "But a few of them wouldn't listen to me, so while I was yelling at them I sort of tripped on a rock and er… hurt my eye. But don't worry. They're all safe."

Desmond let out a hearty laugh as Ewan's wide eyes watched Sayid anxiously. It had been a while since anyone had heard "sober-Desmond" laugh that way.

"What really happened?" Sayid asked.

"He got in a fight with Charlie," Desmond answered.

Ewan lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "I need a much better story than _that_." Desmond grinned over at him.

Sayid quickened his pace and said, "C'mon let's go."

Soon they had arrived just a few feet down the beach where Sawyer and Sayid were conducting a meeting. They had been explaining Juliet's reason for staying with the camp. Suddenly, Jack and Juliet walked up to the meeting. "What's going on?" Jack asked as his eyes lit up with the defensive glare he always had when he was round Juliet.

Before Sayid or Sawyer could accuse Juliet of anything, she said, "Turn the tape over. Turn the tape over and press play."

With a grumble or two, Sawyer did as she said. All eyes stared at the tape and waited to hear a voice.

"Juliet, it's Ben. I'm sending three teams to extract Kwon the night after tomorrow. We won't have time to run Austin's sample. So if you determine that she or anyone else is pregnant, mark their tents and we'll take them too. Good luck."

Slowly the eyes turned to Jack. "I'm sorry," Jack shook his head in embarrassment. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know what to do about it yet."

"Yet?" Sayid raised his eyebrows.

"We'll fight back," Jack nodded.

"Fight?" Ewan piped up. He could see Desmond shift away from him out of the corner of his eye. "You mean you want all of us to actually fight _them_? They have guns!"

The whole crowd seemed to murmur in response to this. Ewan sensed it was a good murmur, seeing as many people were nodding their heads.

Jack forced a smile. "They won't know what hit them. We'll teach you all to defend yourselves. Maybe even fight back."

Having the people here on his side was new to Ewan, so he stepped back from the crowd with a grin. "I'm not fighting," he prayed others would step back with him.

Slowly, Hurley nodded his head and stepped away from the group. He was soon followed by a few more people.

"Ewan," Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Is this because you already had a little quarrel this week? And you lost?" He watched as Ewan's face flushed and his eyes stared at the ground. He hadn't meant for the words to sound so harsh, but he couldn't lose his people to someone like Ewan.

"Whatever…" Ewan muttered as he folded his arms.

"It's settled then," Jack shot Ewan an apologetic smile. "We start tomorrow. At sunrise." He and Juliet soon walked in the direction of their tent as everyone slowly cleared out.

Ewan turned to Des as only Sun, Jin, Sayid, Sawyer and Kate remained. "You want to fight them?" he asked.

"It's the way it's supposed to happen," Desmond shrugged. He turned and headed back in the direction of their tent.

"Des!" Ewan called out as he hurried to catch up with him. "Aren't you the least bit scared?" he asked once they were walking alone.

Desmond tried to shove away the flashes of Ewan screaming, crying, being tossed away by a man in a gas mask. He forced a smile. "No," he said weakly.

* * *

_Lost gets better and better each week doesn't it? I can't wait for next week's Charlie-centric episode. I sure hope Charlie doesn't die... he's kind of adorable. Kind of._

_Anyways, I'm sorry if I don't have the words quite right in Ben's speech. I was trying to quote the show in this last scene but it didn't really work out. :( Enjoy the last two weeks of Lost until we are back to summer boredom. I'll have to create a REALLY GOOD Lost fic to keep me alive for the next three months. :D_

_--Got Scots?_


	10. Never doubt I love

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Ten_

"Hey," Desmond began.

"Hey."

"I have something important to tell you."

Des sat down and watched Ewan hurriedly pack his things. As he watched him stuff food, water and clothing into a small bag, Desmond tried not to think about what he was about to do to the poor lad. If anything, he did not want to see the hurt look play across his grey eyes after Desmond let him down. He waited for a bit, slowly watching the tent become emptier with each second he let pass by.

"Well, what is it, then?" Ewan asked.

"You're sunburned," Desmond frowned, staring at the red pigment across Ewan's nose and cheeks.

Ewan laughed. "Okay…" he said awkwardly.

"I told you once you run out, use _my_ sun tan lotion. I don't burn. And you're pale, so--" he began with concern.

"Desmond," Ewan turned to face his friend. "First of all, I'm fair, not pale. And second, me being sunburned cannot be the most important thing on your mind." He turned to zip up his rucksack and then sat down beside Des. He rested his hand on his shoulder and peered into Desmond's hesitant eyes. "You can tell me."

Desmond turned away immediately, Ewan's hand fleeing from his shoulder. He stared at the sand, wondering how to word it. "Charlie and I are going away. For a bit. We'll be back--well, I'll be--I'm just going away for a while, that's all."

"To…?"

"To the underwater hatch," he said. "We're taking the boat out soon, and then we'll swim." He saw the flicker of jealously cross his mate's blue-grey eyes and waited for him to say he'd come with.

Ewan slowly nodded. "Okay." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I'll--I'll miss you."

Desmond simply stared at him, taken aback. He had no idea what to say.

* * *

Jack was the sort of guy that if you took him on a family trip, he'd be pacing outside the car, fifteen minutes early, wondering why no one else was ready yet. 

He stood by the tents belonging to Charlie and Desmond, waiting for Ewan and Claire to say goodbye and pack their things. He watched the waves for a moment, letting the soothing sound of the water attempt to calm down his tapping feet. He was about to begin pacing when something caught his eye.

Charlie and Claire were leaning in for a kiss. It was slow, romantic and Jack just couldn't help staring. It had been such a long time since he'd ever kissed anyone--except for the time in the forest with Kate. He hadn't been quite sure what that was about. He didn't know why even after that kiss, Kate still chose Sawyer instead of him.

He turned back to Charlie and Claire and watched as their lips broke apart, Charlie batting his blue eyes to hold back the tears. He began to wonder why Charlie had chosen to go on this "suicide mission". And why had Desmond volunteered to go with him?

Jack glanced over wearily at the Scot's tent, watching as he and Ewan stood centimetres apart. Ewan was biting his lip and nodding when Desmond suddenly pulled him in for a hug. Jack watched as sorrow flooded Desmond's brown eyes the minute he knew Ewan couldn't see them. He watched Ewan's fingers dig into Des' back, not wanting to let go.

He felt sorry for the four of them. After all, how would he feel if he were separated from Juliet or Kate? He tried to make his voice sound at least somewhat compassionate as he yelled, "C'mon everybody! Let's go!"

However, Charlie and Claire kept their eyes locked on each other, and Ewan and Desmond stood frozen in their embrace.

Jack sighed and marched on.

* * *

Claire didn't expect Ewan to begin clinging to her immediately. But, the minute Charlie and Desmond left, he hurried to her tent and began helping her back her things. With the extra set of hands, Claire had finished packing in just a few minutes. Finally, as they sat down together, Ewan brought up the topic she had been waiting for. 

"It's going to be weird, not having them here. And I feel awful. Letting them go and all. It's a 'suicide mission' I heard," Ewan winced.

"I'm worried too," Claire nodded. "Jack seemed shocked that Charlie was going. But it's their choice."

"Yeah, but…" Ewan began. "I still feel like we're letting them…go."

"Mmm," Claire nodded and wrapped her arm around Ewan's shoulders. He smiled at her as she watched baby Aaron in the cradle across from them. "Don't let it bother you."

"Hmm," Ewan raised his eyebrows as if he hadn't heard. "I won't."

Claire tried not to look into his grey eyes which reminded her so much of Charlie's. She tried not to miss Charlie. After all, he had only just left. Suddenly, the tears flooded her eyes and she leant her head against Ewan, listening to him take in a sharp breath. "Claire?" he asked as he pulled her against him in an awkward hug. He began slowly rubbing her back. "It's okay. You can cry," he said.

Before she knew it, she was sobbing tear stains into Ewan's navy blue t-shirt. It was pathetic--the fact that Charlie had only left fifteen minutes ago, but Claire couldn't stop the tears. It was finally beginning to sink in. A suicide mission. Holding his breath for four minutes. Claire looked up at Ewan and noticed even his eyes were a bit red. "You're right. I feel awful," she said.

Ewan stared into the ocean. It looked as if he were searching for their boat, but without moving his eyes. Suddenly, his weak, awkward voice broke the silence. "I'm going after them," he said. Claire glanced up at him worriedly. "It can't be that hard. They followed the cable out. So will I."

"You'll swim?" Claire asked. "How far out is it? Are you sure you can do it?"

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt I love," Ewan explained as his eyes grew dramatically bright. After he realised what he had said, Ewan let out a laugh. "Er… I mean… not that I'm in love with--"

"I know what you meant," Claire smiled.

"Good."

Ewan stood up and sauntered out of the tent. "Bye, Claire," he turned and said.

Claire quickly picked Aaron up and brought him out of his cradle. She waddled out of the tent and stood beside Ewan. "You'll go? For both of us?" she asked.

"Of course," Ewan smiled.

* * *

"Desmond? Charlie?" Ewan called desperately. His cold, wet hands held onto the cable for dear life. His feet swinging lifelessly in the current of the water were a treat for any fish or shark that chose to wander by. Ewan panted heavily as he used all his remaining arm strength to pull himself towards what appeared to be an empty canoe. 

He took in a deep breath before calling, "Desmond!" His voice echoed across the deep, blue waves and he inched further along the cable. Finally, his hand grasped the edge of the boat. He lifted himself in and exhaled a loud sigh. The sigh was quickly interrupted by a scream when he realised he was he was lying on someone's leg.

Quickly, he sat up and saw Desmond lying unconscious beside him. "Oh my God," he breathed.

He bent over Desmond's lifeless body, his hands shaking as he wondered how his friend got this way. Pressing his ear against his chest, Ewan let out a sigh of relief. The man's heart beat was pounding reassuringly in his ear.

Suddenly, he jumped up when he remembered Charlie was still missing. "Des?" he asked, as if the man could actually hear him. "Where's Charlie?" Turning his body every which way, he scanned the ocean for Charlie. "Where the hell is he?" Ewan asked himself. "He can't already be down there…"

He thought about Claire and how he promised he was swimming out there for both of them. How much would she hate him if he returned without Charlie? "Shit," Ewan muttered.

Slowly reaching his hand out to the side, he scooped some salt water into his palm and drizzled it over Desmond's forehead.

"Wake up," he pleaded. "Oh, please wake up." He gently tugged at Desmond's shoulders, hoping that with one last shake his eyes would flutter awake.

Sitting back up carefully, Ewan rested his head in his hands. There was nowhere to lie down while he waited for Desmond to come back to life. He shook his head upon giving up and stared out at the sun, praying that Des would be awake soon.

* * *

_The suspense! Okay... I wrote this after three performances and I was super exhausted, so I apologise if it is not so good. But I'm planning the finale chapter in my head and it will be FULL of drama. Can you BELIEVE the finale? Why did Charles Pace have teh go?_

_Oh, and did you like Ewan quoting Hamlet?_

_-Got Scots?_


	11. The Rescue

**Upstaging Illusion**

_Chapter Eleven_

His eyes suddenly fluttered awake as he felt a loud pinging noise zip past his ear. Ewan blinked his eyes rapidly until he could finally make out the ocean around him, the canoe under his feet and Desmond lying in front of him, rubbing his head in pain. Des moaned as he realised where he was and tried to lift himself up. "Oh my God, Des. You're alive!" Ewan exclaimed.

Another ping short past his arm as he waved it in his exclamation. His eyes widened as he realised it was a bullet Ewan was now half-way standing up in the boat, awkwardly bending over Desmond, his expression brimming with urgency. "Des. Des--"

All of the sudden, his eyes widened and he took a sharp breath in. He felt a prickly pain in his thigh quickly spreading throughout the rest of his leg. Suddenly, he couldn't stand anymore. His leg wasn't supporting him. The miles of ocean seemed to be blurring with the light blue sky as he collapsed on Desmond.

He felt Desmond's heavy, frightened breathing force his nearly lifeless body up and down. He felt the pain travelling throughout his body as if a chainsaw were travelling through his veins. He couldn't breath. He couldn't feel anything but pain.

Suddenly, Desmond was lifting him up and whispering panicked sentences in his ear. "C'mon, Ewan. We're going to dive in. Hurry. C'mon. Ready?"

"No," Ewan moaned as tears began pouring out of his eyes.

"Ready? One. Two. Three. Hold your breath, brotha."

Ewan shut his eyes tight. He felt his stomach bunch up in fear. Water was surrounding him. He had to remember not to breathe. He felt Desmond tugging on his wrist, attempting to wrap his other arm round Ewan's stomach. He guided him through the water until without warning, Ewan felt his head emerge from the ocean. The knot in his stomach was released as he took a panicked breath of oxygen. His eyes blinked open and he saw that they had arrived in the hatch. Desmond guided him by tugging on his waist and helped Ewan swim to the side.

Both of them turned their heads as they heard a voice. A familiar English accent. Charlie. "Desmond? Ewan? Uh… the Others are here! Hide! Hurry! Hide!"

Desmond struggled to lift Ewan out of the water and on to the deck. Ewan was losing control of his body, to the point where he couldn't stand anymore. Des hurriedly dragged him into a storage closet and shut the door slowly, breathing in a breath of relief as his back hit the wall.

There was no time to relax, however. He immediately turned to Ewan, whose face was more pale than he had ever seen it. He was biting his lip, locking in the sobbing and screaming that Desmond knew would pour out later.

Des heard a door open. A woman's voice. Ewan whimpered. The woman demanded, "Who were you talking to?"

Charlie stuttered before replying, "I was singing." He then began singing Driveshaft's hit "You All Everybody." There was a slap.

"Shut up."

Des tuned out the chattering and whispered to Ewan, "Calm down. Don't make any noise."

Tears streamed down Ewan's cheeks as he nodded in response. Desmond carefully wrapped his arm round Ewan and let him rest on his shoulder. He soon felt the hot tears soak in to his shirt.

His ears tuned back in to Charlie's conversation and heard a woman's footsteps quickly reaching the storage closet they were hiding in. He saw Ewan's arm move to pinch himself so that he wouldn't make a noise. Desmond held his breath.

The footsteps stopped. Something emerged from the water. Ewan let out a small cry. Desmond held him tighter and whispered, "You're doing fine."

Ewan shook his head no. "It hurts," he whispered, releasing a few panicked breaths. The hot air tickled Desmond's neck and he mustered a weak smile for the lad.

Footsteps walked away and quickly became softer. Desmond let himself breathe again. "Were you shot?" he asked Ewan quietly.

The blonde nodded and glanced up at Des, hoping that he would know how to take care of him.

"Is there still a bullet?" Desmond asked, trying to still listen to the other conversation going on, in case Charlie needed any help.

Moaning, Ewan felt around the back of his thigh until his fingers found something smooth embedded in his skin. "Yeah," he said in a shaky voice.

"Can you get it out?"

"Not silently…" Ewan muttered. He let out a slight moan and Desmond furrowed his eyebrows. He and Ewan couldn't stay in the storage closet for long, not with Ewan injured like this.

Suddenly, Desmond's eyes opened wide in alert. He heard a shot in the room. This was his chance. He reached for the spear gun behind him and let Ewan collapse to the floor. "Stay here," Des whispered. He held his breath at the sound of another shot. Bravely, Desmond flung open the doors to the storage room and fired a shot in to the chest of the man with the gun.

"Dessie!" Charlie cried in excitement. "Nice job, mate!"

"Is that all of them?" Des lowered his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Charlie said as he looked down at the rope binding him to his chair. "Help me get out of this, would you? We have to find out the code…"

With a slight nod, Des hurried in the direction of the chair, spear gun in hand.

* * *

"Desmond!" Ewan's piercing cry echoed through the walls of the hatch and caused both Charlie and Des to stop what they were doing. Charlie stared blankly at the number pad and Desmond felt the scuba gear freeze in his hands. He hurried back to the storage closet, having forgotten his mate all this time.

"Ewan…" Desmond's eyes widened as he discovered his mate's hand covered in blood, resting limply by his side. In his fingers he held a smooth, round bullet. "You…"

"I got it out," the actor said wearily, his eyes focusing in and out on the scene before him. "I feel… rather… sick…"

"Don't," Des interrupted as if Ewan had a choice. "Don't do anything. I know how to handle this. I was in the military once…"

"You?" Ewan asked, his eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to keep himself conscious. "Wait, so you can help me?"

"Mmm," Desmond replied as he pulled his shirt over his head. He expertly wrapped it around Ewan's leg and smiled at him. "When we get back, I'll take a better look. But for now, you need to get some scuba gear on. This place is going to flood, brotha."

"I… I don't want to," Ewan moaned.

"Come on, you can stand. I'll help you."

"Desmond, I feel sick," Ewan clutched his stomach to prove it.

"Stop whingeing--" Desmond began. His eyes darted off to the side and stared at the floor where he had shot Rasinski. The space was completely empty. Without warning, he dashed off to the room with the flashing yellow light. "Charlie! Charlie!" he called.

"I'm shot in the leg, and I still don't get the attention I deserve," Ewan muttered as if someone were listening and laughing along sardonically with him.

With his vision still fading in and out, Ewan scooted out in to the main room. He watched as Desmond manically began banging on a closed, yellow door with a fire extinguisher. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. Where was Charlie?

"Des…" Ewan whispered to himself as he caught a glimpse at the distressed look on Desmond's face. He continued to bang on the door, only now with his hand. It occurred to the actor now that Charlie was inside the door. Drowning. And all Ewan could do was stare in amazement and exasperation as Desmond grew more and more worked up.

It was too much. The stab of jealousy. The flood of pain. The explosion of anger. Ewan felt himself slowly wilting, his eyes fluttering closed. Soon, he felt his body collapse on the hard, wet floor. And Desmond didn't even turn his back.

* * *

_Konichiwa! Sorry, didn't get much of a chance to proof read, but hey. At least it's an update. Sorry this took ages too--no, I didn't fall off the face of the Earth. It just took me awhile to get back in the "Lost Mood". Hopefully there will be more Lost fanfics from me over the summer, mostly about Desmond. :D_

_Hope you're enjoying NO SCHOOL:D_

_Got Scots?_


End file.
